


Making up

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Catalunya race, M/M, Making Up, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After the Catalunya race, Fabio wants to celebrate his first MotoGP podium with Maverick but the Yamaha rider isn't really up for a partyand there is an argument, Maverick has some making up to do
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Making up

Finding himself on pole again for the Catalunya race, Fabio sees it evaporate as soon as the light turns green and just a couple of corners in, he finds himself on p7/8. Cursing under his helmet, he makes the mental note to himself to really practise a lot on those poor starts. At least his boyfriend, Maverick, had a good start, watching with half an eye how the Yamaha rider battles with the Honda's, Ducati's and his teammate at front. But then tragedy strikes, in a jumble of bikes, Fabio sees both Yamaha's, a Honda and a Ducati slides off, finding himself in p3 all of a sudden.

Fabio doesn't really know what happened but he doesn't have any time to think about it, finding himself in a battle for second with Petrucci and Rins. Not being able to make a pass stick, Fabio falls back a little, letting Petrucci and Rins battle it out and about 7 laps before the end, Rins front rubs against Petrucci's rear wheel and the Spaniard goes off, giving Fabio third but Petrucci is wobbling too and that gives the Frenchman time to pass the Italian moving him up to second.

Coming up strat/finish for the last time, he quickly glances behind him and when he realises he will get p2, he sees his team celebrate and he screams out loud of happiness. His first podium and he is elated, fist-pumping the air and shouting out loud. Pulling up next to Marc, he reaches out his hand, shaking Marc's and getting a nod in return and when he rides into the pitlane, the whole Petronas team is outside and gives him a standing ovation. He wishes he could hug them all but he knows he can't and it will have to wait till later. Riding into parc-ferme, he sees Tom and Diego standing, both with proud looks in his eyes and the two mechanics that catch him are the first to be hugged tightly.

Getting off the bike and running towards his team he jumps into their arms, getting claps on the back and helmet before he is put down. When he sees Lin there he suddenly thinks about Maverick and what happened but he waits with that question after Lin has congratulated him and he turns to Tom.

"What happened with Mave?" he whispers.

"Oh, some stupid move from Jorge, dove on the inside and took out both Yamaha's, a Ducati and himself, Marc was damn lucky he overtook Dovi or he would have wiped him out as well."

"Is he ok?" he asks and Tom hears the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, loverboy is ok, just really mad."

"Don't say that." Fabio chuckles and stomps Tom's shoulder.

The podium ceremony and press conference go by in a haze, Fabio in a hurry to get to Mave to see how he is and also to celebrate his first MotoGP podium with him so when they can go, he grabs his bottle of champagne and once back in the hotel, he quietly sneaks to Mave's hotel room and slips inside. Turning around, he see a figure standing on the balcony and he places his half-empty bottle of champagne on the table before he steps outside.

"Sorry about your race," Fabio says.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Mave says and Fabio can still hear the anger in his voice.

"Tom said it was a stupid move."

"No kidding," Mave says and turns to face him, Fabio seeing the glass of alcohol he has in his hand,"if I didn't know him better, I'd say he did that on purpose, eliminating the competition so Marc could get away!"

"He wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't he?!" Mave almost yells.

Walking up to him and thinking Mave wants to congratulate him with his podium, the younger already smiles but Mave just pushes him aside and stomps inside. Feeling deflated, Fabio steps inside as well, seeing he left the bottle of champagne untouched and he didn't even notice it is there.

"Maybe you should just go."

"What? Mave, I...."

"I'm not in the best of moods, Fabio...."

Not letting himself be pushed aside that easily, Fabio walks up to him and hugs him from behind.

"I got my first podium today...."

"Yeah, I know, and that's great but I'm really not in the mood for celebrating now."

"Come on, Mave, it's my first podium! It's huge!"

"It is yes, but losing the championship is a bit more huge!" he says while downing his drink.

"We're not even halfway the season!"

"Marc has a lead of 30 points on the number two and even more on the others!"

"Like I said; we're not even halfway!"

"And like I said; I'm not in the mood to celebrate your podium today!"

Both find themselves in a staredown, arms next to their bodies and hands balled into fists and neither seem to want to back down till Fabio suddenly stomps his feet.

"Fine!" he yells.

Stomping out of the room, he slams the door shut, Mave letting out a curse before he throws his glass at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces.

Both ignore the other for the next days and once Fabio is finally home, he places the trophy on the cabinet next to the tv, smiling when he thinks back of that day, it also brings back the memory of the argument he had with Maverick and he sighs. He's never had an argument with him before and he hates it. He hates he hasn't seen him for almost two days now, hasn't spoken to him either, he misses him but he also knows Mave was being unreasonable. When his phone beeps indicating a message his heart leaps when he sees Mave's name and hesitatingly he opens it.

*Open your door, M

Fabio's eyes flicker up to the door, knowing very well Mave is behind it and he wonders if he should open at all, even tho he loves the Spaniard more then his own life, he isn't willing to just forget about what happened and what he said, he hurt him.

*No

Fabio chuckles and waits for a reply.

*I'm sorry for what happened

*Need to come with something better, sorry won't save you

When he hears a click, his eyes flicker up to the door again and he frowns, eyes being drawn to his phone again and his heart stops.

It shows a table that is used in restaurant, to ride the food to the guests, it is decked for two, candle standing in the middle and silver plate that is covered next to it and rose petals are covering the white tablecloth.

*Open your door, please, cause your neighbours are already looking at me funny and I'm pretty sure one is hungry, and I'm not talking about the food now

Fabio quickly jumps to the door and opens it, being speechless at what he sees but what catches the most attention is Maverick. Having a shy smile on his lips and dressed in what looks like a very expensive suit. Stepping aside, Mave rides the cart inside and Fabio closes the door without tearing his eyes away from his love. Walking up to him, Mave turns around and looks at Fabio.

"I'm sorr...."

The rest is swallowed when Fabio kisses him deep and long, hand cupping Mave's face and deepening the kiss even further but when he swipes the other's lip with his tongue, Mave pulls back.

"I have food..."

"Not hungry, not for food anyway."

"Are you sure?" Mave says.

Taking the cap and lifting it from the silver plate revealing two bags from MacDonalds and Fabio laughs.

"And here I was thinking you actually cooked for me."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you love MacDonalds."

"I do, what do you have?"

Mave shakes his head and pulls out the chair so Fabio can sit down and he grabs one of the bags, pulling out a burger, fries, McNuggets and a shake. Sitting down on his own chair, he does the same with his own bag and he lights the candle.

"Bon Appetit."

They clink their shakes and start eating while Mave asks him about his race and his podium and how he felt about it. During his talk, Fabio's eyes light up and it's clear to see he is proud of what he achieved and Mave smiles. When dinner is done, Mave reaches out and takes Fabio's hand.

"I'm really sorry about how I reacted when you came to me."

"It's ok..." Fabio shrugs.

"No, it's really not ok," he says and gets up without releasing the hand, pulling Fabio up and in his arms," just give me the change to make it up to you."

"Wasn't dinner for that?"

"Dinner was just the start, babe, I have more planned for you."

Mave smiles devious at Fabio and the latter smiles too, letting himself be led to the bedroom where Mave turns towards him. Stepping up close to him, he kisses and nibbles Fabio's skin, having the rookie shiver and giggle, feeling Mave smile against his skin. Pressing firmer kisses against his skin now, his hands slip underneath Fabio's shirt and fingers stroke his skin and follow his muscles before they move back and trace his spine having him arch into him. Leaning back a little, Mave pushes the shirt up and takes it off of him to drop it next to them, Fabio's hands already move to take off Mave's jacket but the Yamaha rider stops him.

"No, this is about you," he says.

Turning Fabio around and slipping his hands past the waistband of his joggers pushing it down his legs.

"Sit down."

Fabio sits down on the edge of the bed and Mave kneels between his legs, looking back at him and leaning in for a deep kiss before his lips move to his cheek, teeth grazing his shoulder and sinking lower. Arms wind around his frame and stroke up and down his back before he pulls the younger closer and kisses a nipple, teeth tugging the bud before dragging his tongue over it. Hearing his breathing speed up already Mave smiles, kissing a path to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment before he looks up.

"You're so responsive to my touch babe."

Fabio smiles, leaning in for a kiss and Mave allows it for a brief moment befor he pushes the younger on his back, fingers curling around the elastic band of his boxer and he slowly inches it down his legs. Cock standing proud and leaking, Mave licks his lips.

"It's a good thing you have such good stamina," he says and looks up through his eyelashes," and I hope you have enough kleenex' cause you'll need more than one."

Fabio opens his mouth to say something but it turns into a low moan when he feels lips wrapping around his crown, head falling back on the mattress and hips arching off the bed. Mave smiles and pushes his hips back on the bed, letting his tongue swirl around the head before he moves lower, taking him in as far as he dares before he moves back up again, tongue dragging through the slit. Hearing Fabio release a string of curses in French, he goes again, sucking in the tip and stroking the crown with his tongue, flicking it a couple of times before sinking down again, tongue tracing the vein on the underside before it curls around the tip again and he sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks.

"Mave please......need your cock.."

"Patience,"the other says and curls his fingers around the shaft to pump a couple of times," are you close?"

"So close." Fabio whimpers and squirms on the bed.

Mave takes him in again and sucks, tongue dragging through the slit and it is enough to have the younger cum down his throat, body jerking on the bed and loud moans being released.

"Fuck..." he says.

Mave sits back and smiles, admiring the form of his lover on the bed on display before he pats his leg.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"On your front, come on."

Fabio groans and rolls on his front, feeling Mave push him up on the bed and sit behind him.

"Ass up handsome."

Fabio hums and puls his leg up, resting them on his knees, arms crossed and head resting on it when he feels Mave takes his globes in his hands and squeezes them before he pulls them apart. Hearing some rustling behind him he cranes his neck to see when he suddenly feels cold air being blown on his hole and he whimpers. Resting his head back on his arms, he feels a wet tongue dragging over his hole having him jerk, well, this is new.

Mave smiles, dragging his tongue over Fabio's hole a couple of times before he pushes it inside tentatively, hearing a strangled groan fall from Fabio's lips. Putting some more pressure on it, his tongue penetrating deeper into Fabio and the Frenchman starts rocking back onto it. When Mave moves a hand inside and curls it around his shaft, he feels it twitch in his hand.

"Mave I can't....." Fabio whines.

Mave has mercy on him for a brief moment, leaning back before he kisses his asscheeks, he keeps jerking him while he keeps moving up, littering kisses over Fabio's skin and ending up at the inked skin in his neck.

"You're going to come again aren't you?" he murmurs and Fabio nods.

Mave whispers soothing things in his ear until he feels the other still before his body starts to shudder and he cums, releasing a cry.

"That's it baby."

Mave jerks him through his orgasm before he slowly rolls Fabio on his back, fingers stroking his body and waiting for Fabio to come back to his senses he enjoys the beauty next to him. Chest heaving, a sheen of sweat covering it and his cheeks blushing red and he looks beautiful.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just...just need a moment." Fabio breaths.

"Hope you're ready for one more."

"Jeez Mave, we've never gone on this long, what has gotten into you."

"Are you complaining?"

Fabio laughs and looks at him.

"No, not one bit, but you are very much overdressed tho."

"True."

Mave slips out of bed and starts undressing slowly, putting himself on display for his lover who's eyes roam over the beautiful skin that is revealed bit by bit and Mave is naked, he gets back on the bed again. Moving in close and kissing Fabio, both lose themself in the kiss while Mave moves a hand down and ghosts it over Fabio's cock.

"Top or bottom?" Mave asks.

"Bottom," Fabio says without hesitation, "I want to ride you."

"Ok, open up then."

Fabio spreads his legs wide so Mave can work him open, pushing in first one and then two fingers, sciccoring them and abusing the youngers prostate every time and eventually pushing in a third. Pulling them back, he lies back on his back and Fabio straddles him, taking his cock in hand and placing it against his hole, slowly sinking down on him. Moans and whimpers fill the room, smell of sex heavy in the air while Fabio takes him in completely, head falling back and eyes closed and he pauses when he is in all the way. Mave takes the time to take him in, the tanned skin, the defined muscles and the long thick cock tip an angry red and leaking and he caresses it with his finger, giggling when it jumps up to the touch and Fabio groans.

Starting to move, he slowly rocks back and forth, feeling Mave's cock slip inside deeper with every move, hands placed on Mave's knees to lean back and allowing him in even deeper he moans. Mave's hands find a home on his hips, digging his fingernails in the skin while he starts to thrust upwards when Fabio rocks back. Because of his two previous orgasms, it doesn't take long before Fabio starts to show signs of a third one and Mave starts to thrust up faster and deeper, seeking his own release. Hearing a loud cry from Fabio's lips, the Frenchman collapses on his chest, muscles clamping down on Mave's cock so hard it pulls him over too. Both breathing hard, Mave wraps his arms around the younger and holds him close, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. He decides to leave the cleaning for later while he pulls the blanket over them, wrapping them up warm and Fabio snuggles deeper into his lovers embrace.


End file.
